leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS193
/ |title_ja=VS シザリガーII |title_ro=VS Shizariger II |image=PS193.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=16 |number=193 |location= Dewford Town |prev_round=Stick This in Your Craw, Crawdaunt I |next_round=Guile from Mawile }} / or Unknown Strength (Japanese: VS シザリガーII VS II or 明かせない力 Unknown Strength) is the 193rd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot The begins attacking Mr. Briney's boat with . As tries to pull Mr. Briney back onto the boat, Peeko attempts to attack the Crawdaunt with . The attack fails, as Crawdaunt's powerful hide only causes Peeko's beak to start cracking. Defeated, Peeko falls down, only for Crawdaunt to pick it back up and smash it onto the boat. Mr. Briney realizes that Crawdaunt as the Ability, which protects its weak spots from attacks, making it nearly invincible. A wave hits the boat, knocking Mr. Briney into it and causing him to fall unconscious. As the Crawdaunt begins to attack again, Ruby stops it to recap that its Shell Armor prevents it from having any weaknesses. Ruby then easily pulls Mr. Briney back onto the ship and puts him in a safe area. With no one around to see them, Ruby decides to battle and has Kiki attack the Crawdaunt. Later, Mr. Briney wakes up to find Peeko bandaged up and the Crawdaunt defeated while Ruby lies seasick. Ruby lies to Mr. Briney about how he pulled him up and defeated the Crawdaunt, but Mr. Briney manages to figure out that Ruby used a clever strategy to win. When they arrive at Dewford Town, Mr. Briney decides to let Ruby off before searching for his mystery fish again. Meanwhile, approaches Dewford Town while riding on Lorry. Lorry sneezes, which accidentally sends a wave of water rushing to the people swimming at the beach. Suddenly, a man and his come in and they surf on the wave. After they finish, Sapphire comes in and apologizes for the wave that Lorry created. The man says that it was alright, since the wave Lorry created was a good one. He reveals that he was training his Makuhita, despite it being a and not a , by teaching it the power of Jū, a fighting style that uses the energy in one's body to fight. The man reveals himself to be Brawly, the Gym Leader of the Dewford Gym, and that he hopes remembers what he told her in their upcoming match. Due to Brawly being busy, Sapphire is forced to wait until the next day to have her Gym battle, so she walks around waiting. As she does, Ruby and Mr. Briney dock in Dewford Town, where the two Trainers meet up once again. The counter of the bet continues at 70 days. Major events * defeats the and saves Mr. Briney. * arrives at Dewford Town and meets the Gym Leader, Brawly. * Sapphire and Ruby meet up once again at Dewford Town. Debuts * Brawly Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * Brawly * Mr. Briney Pokémon * (Kiki; 's) * (Lorry; 's) * ( ) * (Peeko; Mr. Briney's) * Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Shizariga - II - Sức mạnh bí ẩn }} de:Kapitel 193 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS193 fr:Chapitre 193 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA193 zh:PS193